Frozen Heart
by xAdieGhoulx
Summary: Natsuki is lonely and doesn't care... but what if Shizuru changes her mind? ShizuruxNatsuki oneshot


This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice

This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice.

I don't own any character of Mai HiME.

This story is before isn't about HiMEs and all that stuff. It's just about fuka. I don't have anything against Mai and Mikoto but they won't appear in this fic.

Some shizuruXnatsuki.

Ehh… enjoy XD.

**Frozen Heart **

It was a Friday morning in Fuka and all the students were heading to Fuka Academy .Including a certain blue haired girl. Kuga Natsuki. She never went to class, and no one knew why.

She was one of the prettiest girl in Fuka but all the guys were afraid of her coldness and she was such a tomboy. But there was a guy who was heels over head for her, Takeda, Natsuki didn't like him back tough (sp), every time he got close to her she would end up punching him or something like that. Some girls said that Kuga didn't like boys because of her attitude but she didn't care, she didn't care about anyone in the world.

Natsuki sat at her desk waiting for the teacher of the first class while her classmates were arriving too. The teacher always arrived late so she had some free time in class. She took a pencil and started rolling it on the desk.

But she noticed that all her classmates where chatting and laughing and behind her there was a group of girls giggling. All of them were happy. Natsuki was staring and all of them wide eyed but suddenly she snapped out of her surprise and pouted _No I don't need anyone, I'm better on my own, who needs happiness anyways? _She thought to herself and the girls behind her giggled harder, Natsuki sweat dropped and thought _This will be a long day. _

_A few hours later… _

Natsuki wandered trough the aisles of the academy while all her classmates were having lunch in the cafeteria. She wasn't hungry; she had eaten some bread with mayonnaise earlier anyways. _Just a few hours more and I will be out of here. _She thought to herself. Suddenly se snapped out of her thoughts when a group of girls were surrounding another girl, Fujino Shizuru.

Shizuru always tried to be friendly to Natsuki, but Natsuki didn't know why. Shizuru walked and got closer to Natsuki and with her calm smile se told Natsuki "you lookbeautiful today but I know that you are confused", she placed her hand in Natsuki's cheek and left. Natsuki just stared wide eyed as Shizuru left surrounded by all the girls.

_Why does she care so much? No one cares about me in this school… uhh onl__y that kendo freak but… she is the most popular girl… _

These thoughts wandered in Natsuki's mind all day and she didn't notice that the last class had just finished. She was packing everything to leave but she had an idea and decided to wait until everyone left so she could go to the school council.

Everyone was outside talking about what they were doing later.

_spending time with their friends at school isn't enough?! _Natsuki thought.

She arrived to the school council, knocked and opened the door… there stood a smiling Reito, an angry Haruka, a worried Yukino and there sat a quiet and beautiful Shizuru. Suddenly Reito said "well Haruka, Yukino , I think Miss Kuga has some private business with Shizuru, later" and they left, as soon as Reito closed the door Haruka estarted shouting. Shizuru just giggled.

"soo what's the important business?" Shizuru asked. "uhh well I… wanted to ask you…" Natsuki mumbled. "what do you want to ask?" Shizuru interrupted as se went closer to Natsuki. "ehh…" Natsuki was getting nervous but she got the guts to ask her "I wanted to ask you why do you care about me!! I'm nothing compared to you!! You are the most popular girl in school and I am the coldest girl in school!!". Shizuru was surprised of her answer but she snapped out and hugged Natsuki. She whispered in Natsuki's ear "I care about you because two reasons… one because you are beautiful" Natsuki blushed. "And two because you may be cold outside but inside you are just lonely and you have suffered a lot but I really care about you…I love you". Tears started forming in Natsuki's eyes and she hugged Shizuru harder. Natsuki realized that she needed someone and that one was Shizuru, and she had her forever and after.

END

Well, uhh hope you liked it… it was short and it sucked but it was my first try xD

Plz be nice xD


End file.
